Trading Spaces
by Smiley
Summary: When Ryoko and Ayeka switch places things get out of hand for the residents living ith Tenchi!! FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!!! 4th chapter UP R&R PLESE
1. Ooops

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or Tenchi characters and I never will  
  
Trading Spaces  
  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka screamed loudly out into the open area of the forest. Sasami was worried about Ryoko while Ayeka seemed annoyed. "Where is she, they should have been back by now! I know she is stealing Tenchi!" Ayeka turned on Sasami in a mad storm "If you hadn't suggested Tenchi go out and get some mushrooms this would have never happened!"Sasami crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from her sister. Just as she started walking toward the house Ryoko and Tenchi came walking out of the forest. "You called?" Ryoko asked smugly looking at Ayeka. Ayeka stuttered and turned away pouting. Ryoko, seeing this, started to laugh. She turned to go back into the house when Ayeka grabbed her. She waited until Tenchi and Sasami were in the house. "What did you and Tenchi do?" Ayeka questioned gripping Ryoko's dress harder. Ryoko smiled "oh just stuff." Ayeka was going to answer but was interrupted when a huge ball of light hit the girls. Ryoko was the first to wake she got up and looked down to see herself getting up off the ground. She looked down at herself and then tried to levitate. "What the heck did you do to my body!?" Ryoko grabbed Ayeka (when I refer to Ayeka I mean the Ayeka in Ryoko's body and visa versa) and shook her. "I don't know what your talking abo-" Ayeka stopped short when she looked at Ryoko. She pointed at Ryoko "you stole my body!!" Ryoko swung a fist at Ayeka and Ayeka jumped out of the way using levitation. Ayeka started to fly towards the house then stopped and turned around, she smiled evilly and went into the house. She better not do what I think she's doing Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
~Ayeka~  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled over the TV if she was stuck in Ryoko's body she might as well have some fun. She walked around the house looking for signs of life but no one was around. She finally decided to get changed because she needed to wear proper clothes for a princess. She walked up the stairs and turned into Ryoko's room. She looked around for some other clothes but couldn't find any. Finally she decided to go to her room and get some other clothes. She went straight to the closet and pick out her pink bunny dress. She buttoned it up and stretched. "Oh dear it is a little tight in the chest area." "What are you putting on my body?!" Ayeka turned to see Ryoko standing in the doorway. "I'm putting a proper princess dress on it!" "Oh no your not you better take that off or I'm going to strip your body and walk around naked!" "You wouldn't!" "O but I would!" Ryoko started to pull off the purple cloth and shoes. "So you will only be making a fool of yourself!" "Ok have it your way." Ryoko finished undressing and started to walk out the door. "Wait!!! Ok how bout this you wear this!" Ayeka was holding up the clothes Ryoko was originally wearing before she switched bodies. She looked at Ayeka and grabbed the clothes. Before leaving the room she waited until Tenchi was walking down the hallway. Seeing this Ayeka ran towards Ryoko but was to late to stop her.  
  
~From Tenchi POV~ *Here if I refer to Ryoko I mean Ayeka in Ryoko's body and Visa versa*  
  
"Hey Tenchi!!!" Ryoko jumped out of the room buck naked and did the shimmy. Tenchi stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the princess(or who he thought was the princess). "Ummm.... Ayeka are you ok?" Tenchi was looking at the floor now and was waiting for her to move along. "Yes of course I'm ok!" Tenchi looked up and saw Ryoko standing in front of him wearing a pink bunny dress with her hair pulled back like Ayeka's hair usually was. "What the HELL did you do to my hair!!!!" Ayeka, who was nude, screamed. "Well technically it's not your hair anymore!" "First you put that pink thing on my body now your pulling my hair back in strange positions! OOO You better NOT color it purple!!" Ayeka screamed. "Well you're not wearing anything so nah!!" Ryoko and Ayeka kept on fighting giving Tenchi the time to escape.  
  
Authors Note: Hey ya'll wassup hope you like that chapter soon to be more well ok bye. Oh yeah and I need some fan girls for the second chapter so if you interested please send your request into the reviews area with the name and description you want in the story. Ok thanks bye!!! 


	2. Telephone Tally

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi characters And I NEVER WILL!!*sob  
  
Telephone Tally  
  
Ryoko, who was still Ayeka, walked down the streets of Tokyo looking in all of the shop windows. Damn Ayeka she made me wear this stupid dress. Ryoko was wearing a purple and pink kimono and her hair was in two ponytails. She had finally gotten out to look for something else without Ayeka knowing. Soon she came upon a dress shop that had short skirts and pants that were black. Ryoko walked in and went over to a rack of black pants. Looking at the tags she realized she didn't know what size she was. Hmm I guess I'll just have to try them all on. She picked up three pairs of pants and some black shirts.  
  
"Umm excuse me sir.HEY YOU!!!" The salesman turned slowly around.  
  
"Yes young lady"  
  
" I need to try these on." He pointed to a door that had other rooms the size of closets.  
  
"Uh THANKS!!" She happily walked over to the room and carefully chose the largest one. First lets try the large, She put on the pants and buttoned them up, but they sagged and fell off. Nope now for the medium! She put the pants on and buttoned them up. Boy these fit really well I think I'll wear them out! She tried on the shirt and found one then went to put the rest of the clothes away.  
  
"Hey Mister can I wear these out?"  
  
"Umm I suppose come lets check those clothes out." He walked toward a counter and rang up the clothes.  
  
"That will be 10,000 yen please." Ryoko dug into the pockets of the dress pulling out all of Ayeka's savings.  
  
"Here ya go mister!" She happily handed him the yen and then walked off. She walked on until she got to a salon. Thinking of revenge Ryoko walked into the building. A few minutes later she came out smiling evilly.  
  
~Ayeka~  
  
Ayeka ran around the house looking for Ryoko. Where could she have gone she was supposed to be with Mihoshi but knowing Mihoshi she probably-No she can't Oh My Gosh!! Ayeka turned to see Ryoko walk in with black clothes on and her purple hair pulled out into spikes like Ryoko's old hair.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my beautiful hair you, you, How Dare you!!!!" Ryoko smiled and turned around modeling her black clothes.  
  
"Do you like it I thought you would?"  
  
"How could you, How.." The telephone ringing cut off Ayeka. Both girls looked at one another and ran to the phone.  
  
"Give me the phone Ayeka!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
"No!"  
  
'WACK'  
  
Ayeka was lying on the floor with a big handprint on her face. She looked to be unconscious but Ryoko didn't care.  
  
"Hello Maski residents." Ryoko said sweetly into the receiver.  
  
"Uh yes is this Ayeka?" Ryoko looked at the girl lying on the floor and held back a giggle.  
  
"Uh yes it is how may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah well you know how you promised me that date well umm I'm cashing in that rain check so I'll pick you up at eight ok, ok well good bye." The end of the line went dead.  
  
"Wait What the Hell A DATE!!!"  
  
"Oh I see that Sinai has finally caught up with me." Ayeka was standing in the hallway giggling.  
  
" Ayeka Im going to get you for this!"  
  
Authors Note: I know this wasn't as funny but I couldn't put the fan girls in because I only got one request so if you really want to be a fan girl please R&R Thank you Bye!!! 


	3. Attack of the Morbid Fan Girls

Attack of the Morbid Fan Girls.  
  
Tenchi walked to the bus stop from school. When the bus got here he boarded and took his seat. He could hear whispering behind him. All of a sudden he felt himself being pulled under the seat. "Ahhhhhhhhh" Tenchi yelled as he went down.  
  
"Stop screaming or will take our foons out." Said a girl with brown hair with blue streaks and bright green eyes.  
  
"Who are you people?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Us? Were the Morbid fan girls in this fic."  
  
"I'm Cimi I'm the leader!" The girl with brown and blue hair said.  
  
"And I'm Pao!" Said a girl with platinum blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"We like pixie stix and SWEETTARTS!!!!"  
  
The girls started to jump up and down making the bus rock. Cimi pulled a bunny out of her pocket and put it on Tenchi.  
  
"Meet Fufu! Little Bunny Fufu hopping through the forest picking up the field mice and BOPPING them on the head!!!!" They jumped even higher and the bus flipped over. The fan girls stopped jumping and started to scream.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WERE ALL GUNNA DIE!!!" Pao screamed.  
  
"I just wanted you to know I dated your boyfriend." Cimi said to Pao.  
  
"That's OK."  
  
"While you were dating him." Cimi finished.  
  
"WHAT! WHY YOU..." Pao grabbed Cimi by the throat and started to shake her.  
  
"Um..Girls you should stop." Tenchi was holding on to the seat for support as the bus rolled over again. Finally the bus stopped and they all crawled out, except for the bus driver who was dead, to find that they were in a dense forest.  
  
Authors Note: OK well that was short but I hope its funny oh I need some more fan girls sooooo if you want to be a fan girl REVIEW and put the NAME you want in the story, HAIR COLOR you want and EYE COLOR. Ok well yeppers soooo bye.^^ 


	4. Long Time No See

Long Time No See  
  
Tenchi looked around him, "Where are we?" "A very fun forest!!!" A voice said. They spun around to see to girls standing in front of them. One of the girls had brown hair and the other had blonde, they were both wearing shorts and shirts that looked really old. "I'm Grasshopper!!" The girl with blonde hair said. "And I'm Trinity!!" The other girl said happily. "Oh My Gosh!!! We thought you were dead!!" Cimi yelled loudly. "How did you guys get here?" Trinity asked. "We rolled down the hill in a bus!" Pao said happily. "Really so did we!" Grasshopper was jumping up and down. "Trinity, guess who we brought!" Pao said teasingly. "Who?" Trinity turned to see Tenchi standing there looking for a way out. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Lets sing our theme song!!" Grasshopper screamed. "Yeah ok," all the girls started to sing, "He's the greatest, He's the best, He's the cutest, He's rest. He's wonder of us all, He is Tenchi Muyo!"  
  
Tenchi looked at them scared to say anything. All four girls started to run toward a tree. Pao turned around and waved Tenchi to follow. They all climbed up a tree to find a platform with wood furniture and a fireplace.  
  
"Tonight we're having Jiggelypuff for diner!!" Grasshopper said happily. "Ummm are those real?" Tenchi asked. "Yes" all the girls said at once. "Oh boy!" Tenchi said to himself.  
  
Back at the Masaki house.  
  
"Well I'm off!" said Ryoko. She headed out to the light blue porsh in the drive way. "Hey Ayeka what's up?" "Who are you-I mean hey." Ryoko said saving herself. Sinai had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt and a black tie. "You look nice today." He said looking her up and down. She was wearing a tight little black dress. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had borrowed earrings from Mihoshi, and gotten Sasami to do her makeup. "Thanks." He smiled at her as he started the car. He is soooo cute, now why didn't Ayeka want to go out with him? She looked out the window to see them heading to the most expensive restraunt in town. "You don't mind if we go to Chi' La's do you?" "N-No of course not." Ryoko said amazed how she was being treated. "Here we are," he walked around the side of the car and opened her door. They ate and had a great time then around 10:00 he took her home. 


End file.
